Already Gone
by stayspectacular
Summary: Jika cintaku dapat menyelamatkannya, dia pasti dapat hidup yang kekal./ YEWON FIC/ Un-Official Pair!/ DLDR!


_Aku takut mati. Jadi bisa bantu aku untuk tetap hidup?_

Surga atau neraka?

Layar kehidupan dengan jelas menggeleparkannya. Ketukan palu hakim pemilik alam semesta telah nyaring ia dengar. Merajut fakta yang kian sulit untuk ditampik. Membuatnya pontang-panting untuk sekedar berkelit. Betapapun laranya mengendap, beban maunya dipanggul sendiri, namun orang itu mempunyai hati setegar baja, bijaknya selapang samudra. Membuatnya nyaris menghina Tuhan.

Mengapa kau seperti ini, Siwon?

_Aku akan mati, kau dengar?_

_Malaikat sudah menjadikanku buronan. Namun aku tetap ingin tinggal. Walau dalam pelarian, menghindari kodrat, mengelabuhi yang punya kuasa._

_Aku takut mati, Siwon.._

* * *

_Already Gone_

_Copyright ©2014 by Me_

**_Cheer up Yewonderland!_**

* * *

_Aku pergi ya, Siwon.._

* * *

.

.

.

Di usianya yang beranjak matang, ia nyaris tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan bagaimana baik-baik saja itu rasanya. Namun jika kau tanya apa warna dari rasa sakit, ia dapat memberikan jawaban dari A sampai Z dengan sangat fasih juga memuaskan. Karena memang, rasa sakit sudah dijadikannya karib untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Siwon, berikan aku kruk itu. Aku ingin menghirup udara sebentar."

Choi Siwon menatap penuh kasih sang pujaan hati, sebelum senyum tipis dijadikannya sebagai tameng atas kegusaran yang selalu menghantuinya sejak beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Kau belum pulih pasca kemoterapi, dan udara musim gugur tak terlalu baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Jemari kokohnya dengan telaten mengurai lembut surai legam milik kekasihnya yang mulai tanggal dan pongah di beberapa bagian.

Yesung tersenyum—banyak pedih di sana. Berubah jadi tawa remeh dengan netranya yang memilih melepaskan diri dari kurungan sepasang _obsidian_ milik Siwon yang selalu berhasil menghanyutkannya.

"Ah, aku lupa! Terlalu banyak pantangan, membuatku bingung dan kadang seperti tersesat. Iya, huh.. aku pelupa sekali! Ternyata terlalu sering menjalani kemoterapi membuat kadar pikunku semakin menjadi."

Siwon terlampau kebas untuk kembali merasa bagaimana hatinya berdenyut ngilu. Wajah pucatnya memang mengukir senyum, tapi tak sampai mata sipitnya. Tak menyapa benar bibir tipisnya yang indah. Yang terpapar hanya ketidakberdayaan yang setengah mati ditutupi.

"Yesung,"

"Aku mau tidur saja." tandasnya seraya dengan perlahan berbaring dan memunggungi Siwon. Lelaki tampan itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat—susah sekali.

"Tapi kau ha—,"

"Apa tidur juga jadi pantangan untukku?! Lalu apa yang tak jadi pengecualian? Apa yang boleh kulakukan? Huh, jika aku bilang aku ingin bernafas, apa juga akan kau larang? Katakan padaku, apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kulakukan? Aku muak, sungguh!"

Siwon nyaris terlonjak namun memilih untuk sejenak terpekur. Diresapinya dalam diam Yesung yang kini tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus. Wajahnya memerah, menahan semburan emosi maya yang tersembunyi dengan fungsi lebih mirip bom atom—siap meledak di saat apapun.

"Jangan seperti ini, Yesung. Aku minta maaf."

Di derik waktu yang menertawakannya, Siwon kembali mencoba membangunkan sosok bijak dari dalam dirinya. Ia tak ingin kalah oleh duka, ia masih cukup tangguh untuk berbagi lara dengan sang belahan jiwa.

Diraihnya tubuh layu sang terkasih, menyembunyikan wajah pias yang mulai tergenang airmata dalam dekapannya yang mungkin tak bisa sehangat kemarin-kemarin, sembari menutupi mata sembab itu untuk tidak melihat wajahnya sendiri yang terlihat sangat payah.

"Ya, aku yang salah. Sekarang, katakan padaku apa keinginanmu? Aku berjanji akan mengabulkanya." dalam deru nafasnya yang memberat, susah payah Siwon menahan laju airmatanya sendiri. Sudah sangat sering menyaksikan keputusasaan Yesung tak juga menjadikannya biasa.

Yesung masih terus meluruhkan semua kristal dari kelopak matanya yang indah namun sayu. Meresapi rasa sakit yang kembali menjalari sekujur tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali. Dengan diam, meremat apapun yang dapat menjadikannya pengalihan dari rasa sakit. Selalu seperti ini, dan membuatnya bosan—walau ia haram untuk mengadu seperti itu.

"Aku mau pergi, Siwon."

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya, menyimpan kengiluannya sendiri. Tak ingin membebani Yesung yang sudah terlalu banyak terluka.

"Ya, ayo kita pergi! Kemana kau mau pergi?"

Yesung tengah berusaha membiasakan diri dengan rasa perihnya, mendongak dan menampilkan wajah kuyunya di hadapan sang lelaki tampan yang tak jauh beda tampilan dengannya. Mengusap wajah tegasnya yang terasa merapuh. Dan diakhiri dengan sekelumit senyum—berharap sampai di matanya.

"Surga. Aku ingin kesana, Siwon.."

Siwon dapat menggambarkan bagaimana rasa ngilu sekujur persendiannya saat ini. Membuatnya dapat memuai kapan saja. Sakit sekali.

"_Bagaimana caraku untuk mengantarkanmu ke tempat itu, sayang? Beritahu aku!"_

.

.

.

Kanker sumsum tulang belakang.

Yesung didiagnosa menjadi penderitanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu, dengan kasap mata, ia menyadari bahwa gerbang bahagia mereka hanya menunggu waktu untuk benar-benar tertutup rapat.

Yesung tegar—waktu itu. Namun semakin ke sini, toh ketegaran itu tergerus terlalu menonjol. Tubuh yang tak seberapa besar miliknya nyaris tumbang dan roboh. Dan tugas Siwon adalah menjadi cagak, memastikan sang belahan jiwa tetap bisa berdiri tegak, minimal untuk waktu yang sedikit lebih panjang. Nyatanya, sakit itu sudah akut, parah.

Mengesankan. Aral melintang yang acap kali mengintervensi tugasnya bisa ia tangkis dengan rapalan doa dan seuntai harap. Tak neko-neko apalagi muluk, doa Siwon sangat sederhana dan tak bermaksud untuk menjadikan Tuhan sebagai musuh.

"_Jangan hilangkan senyumannya, ya Tuhan."_

Sejumput senyum Yesung sudah sangat _mujarab_ jadi sumber kekuatannya. Tak bermaksud mengada-ada, tapi hanya dengan melihat bibir indah itu mampu mengulas satu saja tarikan tipis, kobaran rasa positif di hati Siwon ikut meranggas, dan menegaskannya bahwa semua bisa saja tetap baik-baik saja. Semoga.

Ya, Siwon telah menetapkan hati dan tengah menterjemahkan cinta ke arah yang berbeda. Yesung butuh penopang, kekasihnya masih dan akan terus berjuang. Ia berikrar akan mencapai garis finis perjuangan ini dengan hati yang lapang dan Yesung tetap di sampingnya dengan senyum jumawa juga rasa bangga.

"Kau harus hidup. Kau wajib untuk bertahan. Selebihnya, biarkan Tuhan melebarkan senyumnya."

.

.

.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Siwon tak lagi merasa dipermainkan. Malah mungkin jadi tamparan. Pengingat. Deru nyaring alat pendeteksi denyut jantung Yesung tepat bertalu konstan memenuhi liang telinganya. Bak guru yang berlaku tengah memberi petuah—bahwasannya ia sudah terlalu lama _mendongak,_ hingga nyaris lupa jika sesekali ia pun harus ingat untuk _merunduk._

Memang tak baik bila selalu berujar semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Membodohi diri sendiri, menutup rapat kamus nurani. Dan jadi kolot pada garis takdir yang memang telah dipatenkan oleh Tuhan untuk kisahnya.

Yesung kembali kritis. Terlalu tak punya waktu untuk mengusut sebab akibat yang melatarbelakanginya. Bukannya tak acuh, Siwon hanya sedang kembali berusaha membiasakan diri.

Perkataan tim Dokter yang bertanggung jawab pada Yesung tak sepenuhnya ia pahami. Namun ia tak cukup bodoh hingga tak mampu menyingkap makna tersirat dari nada ucapan mereka yang dibuat datar dengan pilihan kosakata apik mencoba semaksimal mungkin untuk tak makin membebaninya. Niatnya memang baik.

"Yesung sudah bertahan lebih lama dari ekspektasi kami bahkan mungkin tubuhnya sendiri. Kau harus berbangga dengan berita ini. Kami memang bukan Tuhan ataupun salah satu perpanjangan tangannya, jadi kami memutuskan untuk tak mendahului rekaannya. Tapi, betapapun waktu yang masih tersedia untuknya, kau harus selalu siap dan peka jika di saat yang tidak terduga, Tuhan memberlakukan kewenangannya untuk mengambil miliknya kembali dan sudah saatnya kau tak harus melakukan apapun. Biarkan saja.. dan pastikan dirimu untuk berjiwa besar."

Apa lelaki sejati terlalu haram untuk meraung hingga jungkir balik meluapkan isi hatinya dan sedikit menggelontorkan kesesakannya yang sudah meluber? Siwon ingin jadi simbol ketegaran. Bukan hanya untuk Yesung, tetapi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dokter bukan Tuhan—putusnya lamat-lamat.

Ya, Dokter bukan wajah lain dari Tuhan.

Tapi Siwon mungkin lupa, bahwa bisa saja seorang Dokter adalah penyambung lidah Tuhan yang berbicara dengan bahasa berbeda. Terkesan aneh namun lucu dan luhur, yang terdengar manis tapi ambigu.

_Ya, anggaplah Siwon benar-benar lupa. _

.

.

.

Proporsi hidupnya tak lagi menguntungkan. Bukan 50:50. Lebih tragis dari harapan. Maunya mengerahkan semua kemampuan yang ia miliki, tapi kembali ke hakekat manusia—dirinya pun punya ambang batas. Sudah kepalang tanggung untuknya ingin berhenti mencari celah—memang, tapi sepertinya, kini ia mulai harus mengerem langkahnya. Tak lagi perlu tergesa-gesa.

"Yesung, beritahu aku. Mana yang sakit, sayang?"

Belahan jiwanya masih gigih untuk bertahan. Dengan segala penghalang dari berbagai macam alat medis untuk memaksanya tetap ada dan diakui sebagai manusia lengkap dengan roh yang masih melekat di raganya.

Siwon kembali harus menekan buncahan emosi yang membuatnya sangat ingin menangis bahkan meraung. Dari sisi manapun, kini yang dilihatnya Yesung begitu kepayahan. Dari balik masker oksigen yang menyumbat di sekitar mulutnya, Siwon tahu, kekasihnya begitu kelelahan.. berat menopang semua alat-alat rumit itu.

"Semua badanku rasanya sakit, Siwon. Semuanya.."

Dengan segenap rasa, sedari beberapa jam yang lalu setelah Yesung sadar, ia selalu mendampingi, meremas lembut jemari mungil itu tanpa berniat dilepaskan.

Siwon mencoba mengukir seulas senyum, walau ia sadar wajahnya pasti akan sangat sumbang dengan senyum itu. Tapi akan ia lakukan, karena dirinya tahu, Yesung sangat suka dengan senyumannya. Tampan katanya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, sayang? Aku bingung."

Ingin sekali Siwon selalu tampak tangguh dan kokoh di hadapan Yesung. Tapi kini ia juga kesakitan. Bukan fisiknya, tapi hatinya. Melihat Yesung yang kewalahan seperti ini sungguh membuatnya merasa sesak sendiri.

"Di sini, di tubuhku ini tersembunyi monster yang sangat besar." Yesung memulainya dengan lirih. Memandang langit-langit kamar rawatnya dengan pandangan lelah.

"Monsternya sangat nakal. Meremukkan tubuhku. Menyerap semua sari yang ada di dalamnya. Dan meninggalkan bekas luka menganga yang menyakitkan, Siwon. Monster itu menyakitiku."

Airmata Siwon luruh tak terkendali. Perlahan, dibawanya jemari Yesung untuk dikecupnya pelan. Takut jika salah sedikit saja, bisa membuat empunya tambah kesakitan.

"Huff..huff.. Paman monster, tolong berhenti. Jangan menyakiti Yesungku lagi," mulai Siwon diiringi airmatanya yang terus mengalir. Dikecupinya lagi punggung tangan Yesung, dengan satu tangan yang lain berusaha mengusap bagian tubuh Yesung lainnya, seperti berusaha menghalau racun di dalamnya.

"Li-hatlah! Tubuhnya sud-ah sangat kurus, kecil dan layu.. tak ada lagi yang bisa diambil. Berpindahlah padaku, Pa-man monster. Tubuhku lebih besar dan se-hat. Tak apa, ambilah sesukamu, Paman monster." sesenggukannya makin perih terasa. Yesung memandangi sang kekasih yang tengah tersedu dengan kepalanya yang ia kubur di balik tangannya. Ia tersenyum lirih, beralih mengusapi pelan helaian rambut hitam Siwon yang dirasanya telah memanjang.

"Pa-man monster tak bisa mendengarmu, Wonnie. Se-pertinya ia tak mau pin-dah." Yesung berucap dengan tersendat. Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi lagi. Persendiannya kembali terasa tercabik dan itu sangat sakit.

"_Nappeun Ahjussi, eoh?" _ Yesung mengangguk membenarkan. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis. Ingin membantu Siwon menghapus airmatanya, namun keterbatasannya membuatnya kembali harus berpuas diri hanya menjadi penikmat deraian airmata kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan pergi, ya. Jangan kemana-mana. Jangan sakit lagi, aku sudah mengusirnya. Jika paman monster masih bandel, katakan padanya, aku akan berubah jadi Superhero untuk Yesung."

Kekehan Yesung samar terdengar karena terhalang masker oksigen yang dikenakannya. Walau tanpa terasa kelopak indahnya juga mengeluarkan airmata. Harapan sederhana Siwon terasa menggelitik. Takut tak mampu dipenuhi olehnya.

"T-api sepertinya Paman monster sangat keras kepala. Ia i-ingin memba-waku pergi. P-ergi ke tem-pat yang sangat ja-uh."

Siwon dengan keras menggeleng. Menolak dan berpura untuk tak mendengar.

Masih dengan leleran airmata yang tak juga mau berhenti, _obsidian_nya memancarkan luka yang sama. Lunglai dan tak berdaya yang dengan telak menggerogoti sebagian besar kekuatannya.

"Tidak. Yesungie tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan bernegosiasi dengan Paman monster, akan kukatakan padanya untuk pergi dan membawa habis kesakitanmu. Ia pasti setuju dan mengerti."

Yesung hanya mengangguk untuk membalas. Ingin juga mempercayai ucapan Siwon. Meyakini bahwa harapan tulus _namja_ tampan itu benar terwujud. Semoga.

.

.

.

Hari tak bisa berjalan mundur, dan pagi ini adalah hari yang lain lagi.

Wajah pucatnya sedikit terbias ceria. Itu sebab karena ia dapat mencium aroma kebebasan untuk kali pertama sejak ia divonis penyakit mematikan yang mengharuskannya selalu jadi anak baik yang berbaring dengan tenang di kamar rawatnya.

Keadaannya memang tak membaik secara signifikan, malah dengan penggambaran kurva terbalik. Ya, ia tahu, waktu tak berbakat untuk jadi pembohong, tubuhnya telah menyerah terlalu banyak. Dapat dirasakannya betul.

Siwon meninggalkannya, bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Belakangan ini, lelaki tampan itu tampak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi ia berjanji akan segera kembali setelah meniti kursi rodanya memasuki area taman rumah sakit sejurus dirinya yang raib entah kemana hingga sekarang.

Dalam derap waktu yang bergegas, arakan bulbul menjadikan wajah langit pagi ini makin semarak. Ia akan menggunakan kesempatan langka ini untuk merekam segalanya. Menyimpan dalam hati dan pikirannya, semua keindahan alam semesta. Urusan apa yang terjadi nanti atau esok hari, akan ia hadapi pasti.

"Hmm—!"

"Coba tebak, Yesungie!"

Sepasang telapak tangan menutupi pandangannya. Namun dalam gelap, bibirnya tak kuasa mengurai sebuah senyum, indah.

"Sok misterius, Mr. Choi!"

Dengusan samar menjawabnya. Yesung makin tertawa lebar olehnya.

"Huh, tak asyik sekali."

Siwon beralih di sisinya. Dengan wajah tampannya mengerut, pura-pura kesal. Namun Yesung tahu, lelaki tampannya itu hanya sedang menggoda dirinya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Siwon?"

Gantian sang lelaki tampan yang mengulas senyum. Diraihnya wajah pucat dengan pipinya yang tirus, lalu dibelainya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Apa kau pernah tahu seberapa besar cintaku padamu yang sebenarnya?"

Yesung membalas kuncian mata Siwon padanya dengan sama teduhnya. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Aku yakin itu tidak bisa dihitung atau dibandingkan dengan apapun di dunia ini."

Siwon mengangguk, seraya mengecup sayang keningnya yang dilanjutkan oleh kecupan ringan di bibirnya. "Ya, kau benar. Cintaku tak terhingga."

"Oleh karena itu, jangan membuatku kecewa. Teruslah hidup dan berbahagia, bersamaku."

Yesung tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini selain dirinya. Karena latar belakang keduanya adalah tumbuh bersama di sebuah panti asuhan di tepi Seoul. Beruntung pada usia yang ke limabelas tahun, ada sepasang keluarga kaya raya yang memutuskan untuk mengangkat Siwon menjadi anaknya. Dan lebih beruntungnya bahwa mereka tak keberatan jika Yesung turut serta karena Siwon tak mau berpisah dengan sang pencuri hati sejak bersama-sama hidup di satu atap untuk waktu yang lama.

Yesung tak membalas dengan ucapan, hanya dengan senyum kecil dan itu membuatnya tak puas.

"Jawab aku, sayang."

"Aku tak mau membuatmu semakin kecewa, Siwon. Kau yang paling tahu jawabannya."

Semilir angin membuat Siwon menguntas harap bahwa mereka akan ikut menerbangkan segala perih yang tercipta.

"Aku punya sesuatu,"

Yesung memperhatikannya dengan penuh minat, walau sedari tadi ia mulai merasakan pening menjalari kepalanya. Kesakitannya mulai hadir kembali. Ia harus bertahan, minimal ia tak ingin melunturkan wajah semangat yang ditampilkan oleh sang kekasih ini.

"A-pa, Siwon?" _Namja_ tampan itu masih sibuk merogoh kantongnya tanpa memperhatikan wajah rupawan sang kekasih makin pias dan pucat.

"In—Astaga, Yesung!"

Suara panik Siwon hampir tak didengarnya. Yang ia rasa, kepalanya makin pening dan pandangannya kian memburam.

Siwon kalang kabut hampir kesetanan saat mendongak dan melihat begitu banyak darah merembes dari celah hidung Yesung disusul _namja_ manis itu memuntahkan cairan pekat yang sama. Hingga tak sadar jika telah membuat sebuah barang jatuh menggelinding dari saku celananya.

Ia panik, sungguh. Lututnya lemas hingga tangannya bergetar hebat. Hal yang dilakukannya kini adalah mendongakkan kepala Yesung, menyeka darah yang keluar dengan satu tangan lain menjadi tadah dari muntahan darah yang Yesung keluarkan.

"Sayang, hei.. bukalah matamu! Jangan begini, kau membuatku takut!" nada putus asa sangat kentara di saat bersamaan airmatanya kembali menggenang. Tak tahu mengapa, kini ia merasa begitu cengeng.

Sekuat tenaga Yesung mencoba untuk tetap sadar. Ia tak tega melihat wajah Siwon yang kelimpungan dan menangis. Ia sudah banyak membuat lelaki tampan ini mengeluarkan airmata. Jadi merasa sangat jahat.

"Si-won, aku tak apa-apa."

"Berhenti bicara!" Siwon membentaknya. Namun, ia tahu, lelaki itu tengah dalam ketakutan yang sangat.

Seraya terus berusaha membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut Yesung dengan kemeja yang dipakainya, Siwon menepuk pipi Yesung agar namja manisnya tetap sadar.

Yesung meraung. Merasakan sakit itu kembali mengulitinya. Menjadikan semua persendiannya ngilu yang menyakitkan. Ia meremat habis kemeja bagian depan Siwon, menyalurkan segenap lara yang dirasanya kini.

"Si-won, tolong aku!"

Berucap lirih yang membuat Siwon menatapnya langsung. Sangat cemas dengan bibirnya yang bergetar.

"A-ku takut, Si-won. Tolong a-ku.."

"Sayang, Ye-sung.. aku di sini."

Yesung menggeleng keras-keras, dan ia pun mulai menangis di sela darah yang tak mau berhenti keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Ia memuntahkan darahnya lagi.

"Si-won, tolong ak-aku.. Aku tak mau mati, S-iwon.."

Tubuh Yesung terlonjak di dalam dekapan Siwon. Ia tengah mencoba melawan rasa sakitnya. Sedang Siwon hanya mampu mengeratkan dekapannya dengan tangannya yang juga bergetar hebat. Tak mengerti mengapa, yang dirasanya kini lingkupan ketakutan nyata, membuat sisa pasrahnya yang sedari awal ia pupuk nyaris mengabur. Ia tak mau berpisah dari Siwon, sungguh.

"Sa-kit, Siwon. Ak-aku takut. Aku takut ma-ti, Siwon. Aku ing-in hidup."

Siwon menggeleng keras, di sela airmatanya yang kian tumpah. Ia tak mampu berpikir jernih.

"Kalau begitu, bertahanlah! Tetaplah hidup! Ada aku di si-ni, Yesung!" suara _baritone_nya memekik. Keras. Meyakinkan Yesung untuk mematuhinya.

Di sela nafasnya yang memburu, Yesung tak lagi bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Wajahnya kian pucat dengan leleran darah di sekujur wajah dan mengotori baju pasiennya.

"Ak-u takut mati, Si-won. Aku takut. T-olong, Siwon. Aku ta-kut gelap, ak-u takut sen-dirian. Tol-ong aku, Siwon!" jemari Yesung makin menarik kuat kemeja Siwon. Tubuh mungilnya kini bergetar hebat, dan Siwon makin panik dibuatnya.

"Astaga! Ya Tuhan, Yesung!"

"To-long! Tolong! KEKASIHKU SEKARAT!" ia melolong tanpa tahu malu. Otaknya beku, tak mampu berpikir saat kondisi Yesung separah ini.

"Kau takkan ma-ti, aku ada di sini. Kau a-kan hidup. Tentu sa-ja! Kau harus hidup!"

Semua hingat bingar itu meredup seiring nafasnya menghilang dan semuanya menghilang dalam kegelapan. Yang terakhir ia dengar adalah sang kekasih yang meraung, memintanya untuk bangun. Ia sangat ingin mengabulkannya, namun ia tak sanggup lagi membuka mata dan Ia tak lagi dapat merasakan apapun. Semuanya hilang. Gelap.

.

.

.

"_Siwon, tak apa. Aku tak takut mati lagi. Sungguh."_

"_Tidak, jangan bicara apapun!"_

"_Di sini tak gelap. Aku tak sendirian, Siwon."_

"_Tapi kau meninggalkanku sendiri! Jangan begini, Yesung!"_

"_Aku sudah tahu hasil negosiasimu dengan paman monster. Dia tak mau melepaskanku."_

"_Yesung, jebal!"_

"_Dia berjanji menghilangkan semua kesakitanku, dan dia berjanji akan pergi dari tubuhku. Aku bahagia. Paman monster melepaskanku. Ia berkata bahwa takkan ada lagi rasa sakit dan tak ada lagi airmata. Dia menjajikanku bahagia, Siwon."_

"_Yesung,"_

"_Sudah saatnya kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Kau sudah sampai pada batas kemampuanmu. Sekarang, biarkan Tuhan yang berhak atasku. Aku pergi ya, Siwon. Jangan menangis, tersenyumlah! Aku pun akan tersenyum dan tak menangis lagi. Aku janji tak sakit lagi.."_

.

.

.

Siwon terlonjak dari mimpi singkatnya. _Obsidian_nya bersiborok ke sekitar, dan yang tampak adalah raut cemas dari kedua orang tua asuhnya yang begitu kentara.

Ia menerjap bingung, sejurus kemudian, ia bangun dari pembaringannya begitu rangkaian puzzlenya telah rampung ia susun di otaknya.

"Yesung!"

Di sisinya, sang ibu terus saja terisak di balik punggung sang ayah yang sangat keras mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tegar. Ia memberi isyarat pada Siwon, berkata lirih bahwa ia sudah harus berlapang dada dan berjiwa besar.

"Ia masih menunggumu, Siwon. Temuilah dia. Jangan buat dirinya tersiksa lebih lama."

Makin kencang tangisan sang ibu begitu suaminya selesai berucap. Ia berlari, memeluk Siwon yang masih mematung di atas ranjang salah satu bangsal rumah sakit setelah ditemukan tak sadarkan diri pada saat berhasil membawa tubuh tak berdaya Yesung beberapa saat lalu.

"Jangan menghalanginya, Siwon. Ini yang terbaik." Ibunya berucap sangat lirih dengan masih berusaha menahan isak tangis. Siwon hanya diam, namun kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan mengatur luapan rasa di dirinya.

"Aku akan menemuinya."

.

.

.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Layaknya _Deja Vu, _Siwon berada di situasi dan kondisi yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat di mana nafasnya dipaksa untuk tercekat. Saat di mana ia harus kembali mencoba bersikap pantas dan menekan semua tegar yang ia punya.

Di sinilah kini ia berada. Di samping tubuh sosok rupawan yang nyaris tak bisa lagi dikenali olehnya sendiri saat begitu banyak peralatan medis yang membelit sosok itu. Terlihat sangat menyiksanya dan membuat hatinya terasa kembali dicubit.

"Akhirnya seperti ini, ya?" tenaganya bak terserap habis entah oleh siapa. Menjadikan suaranya tak setangguh biasa dan serak.

"Terimakasih telah menungguku. Kau pasti sangat tersiksa, maafkan aku." perlahan namun pasti, airmatanya kembali terurai. Hingga menetes di punggung tangan Yesung yang kini ia genggam.

"Yesungku, kekasihku," ia menahan nafasnya sekejap. Memejamkan manik kembarnya, mencoba mencari kekuatan.

Dilarikan jemarinya pada sela wajah sang kekasih yang tidak tertutup oleh berbagai alat medis yang menjadi penopangnya. Membelainya dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut menyakiti empunya yang mungkin sudah tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi.

Di sela airmatanya yang masih mengalir, setengah lirih ia berucap, "Pergilah sayang, pergilah. Aku ikhlas. Ini jalan yang kau tempuh. Jangan merasa sakit lagi, jangan menangis lagi. Sudah cukup, semuanya cukup. Semua luka dan duka akan usai."

Didekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung, lalu ditiupnya lembut pahatan tanpa cela milik sang terkasih dengan tetap bersusah payah menghalau isak tangisnya.

"Huff...Huff.. paman monster, pergilah. Bawa jauh semua rasa sakit Yesungku. Biarkan dia tidur dengan nyenyak, mimpi indah dalam damai. Tolong kembalikan semua senyum dan cerianya. Kau sudah berjanji."

Ia menatap sendu wajah damai itu. Lalu mencoba untuk mengukir senyum di wajah tampan penuh airmatanya.

"Pergilah sayang. Tak apa. Pergilah. Aku mencintaimu.."

Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya yang terselesaikan, terdengar pula bunyi nyaring memekakan telinga yang sungguh amat membuat sukma Siwon rasanya kosong melompong. Namun ia tetap berusaha menampilkan senyuman untuk sang terkasih yang kini telah berada jauh darinya—jauh sekali.

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, cintaku.."_

.

.

.

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah yang belum sempat ia berikan kepada orang yang berhak menerimanya. Kejutan yang tak sampai. Tapi kini ia putuskan untuk tak menyesali apapun.

Tepat di sebuah pusara yang lebih tervisualisasi dengan gundukan tanah merah dengan taburan berbagai macam bunga berwarna-warni cantik, Siwon ikut menenggelamkan kotak beludru itu bersama dengan segumpal tanah yang menjadi bagian dari pusara itu.

Helaan nafas samar terdengar. Tak lantas membuatnya sadar jika airmatanya kembali mengintip untuk luruh. Sebelum terjadi, ia menyekanya dengan kasar.

"Iya, baik-baik! Aku tak akan menangis lagi. Aku juga sedang mencoba dengan sangat keras untuk tersenyum. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat susah untuk tersenyum, kau tahu? Airmataku rasanya punya banyak sekali stok di dalam sini." sembari terkekeh sendiri, ia menunjuk sepasang matanya yang lagi-lagi memerah.

"Ehem! Berikan kekuatan untukku agar dapat tersenyum, tolong! Aku masih terus belajar!" kepalanya mendongak, menatap teduh wajah langit yang terpendar kelabu.

Lalu seperca senyum kembali melingkupi bibir penuhnya, mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada gundukan tanah yang masih terlihat baru tepat di hadapannya. Mengangsurkan satu ikat bunga baby breath, lalu dengan lantang berucap,

"Mari kita menikah, Yesung!"

.

.

_Jika cintaku dapat menyelamatkannya, dia pasti dapat hidup yang kekal_

_Di waktu yang singkat ini, terlalu banyak kenangan yang terangkai_

_Di dalam penderitaannya membuat dia dapat hidup dengan lebih baik_

_Yesung meninggal di pelukanku, dan aku merasakan nafas terakhirnya, saat itu hatiku hancur_

_Namun tak ada lagi penyesalan, kita sudah menerima takdir dan mencintai dengan sungguh-sungguh_

_Karena hidup adalah bersiap untuk pergi, atau siap untuk ditinggal pergi_

_Aku tidak akan berhenti merindukan dia. Yesungku.._

.

.

**END**


End file.
